In some instances, a geologic formation, such as shale, may be fractured to initiate or enhance hydrocarbon production from the formation. Fracturing typically involves pumping a fluid into a wellbore at a particular pressure to break, or “fracture,” the geologic formation. The hydrocarbon fluid may then flow through the fractures and cracks generated by the fracturing process to the wellbore, and ultimately to the surface. In some instances, the fracturing process includes multiple stages of high-pressure fluid circulation into the wellbore, which may involve increased costs and complexities.